


A Need

by bokayjunkie



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 14:59:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokayjunkie/pseuds/bokayjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are days when Lizzie needs Darcy. Really need him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Need

There are days when Lizzie needs Darcy. Really _need_ him.

It wasn’t as though they hadn’t seen each other today; she had just gotten back from having coffee with him during their small window of free time for lunch. But seeing as how they had both been busy these past couple of days, they keep coming home tired and not have any energy for strenuous activities.

Lizzie is always content with snuggling with her boyfriend of two years. She was content being in his arms, being in their own cocoon of love and intimacy, leaving behind the day’s work and stress.

This kind of longing need for her boyfriend normally occurred whenever they were cities apart from each other. A need like this could be remedied by a quick phone call to Darcy, maybe a surprise visit in his office. It could even wait until later tonight when they got home from work.

But it just couldn’t do.

She needs him _now_!

Besides, who’s to say that he won’t be tired tonight, much like every other night? Who’s to say that he won’t be asleep by the time she got home? They both had deadlines to meet and were both busy with final touches in their latest project. This had been the cause of their lack of interaction as of late. It was either they came home from work tired or one of them would come home early with the other still at work.

This was the consensus for today. Lizzie would be doing late work for tonight, both already agreeing to eat dinner separately in the respective work place due to their busy schedule. She was sure Darcy would be home before her and already be asleep in their bed.

Not that it stopped her before. There had been instances, especially early in their relationship, where Darcy had days upon days where he practically lived in his office. And back when she was still living in her small studio apartment when her business was small and didn’t have as much things to do as him, she would be the one who waited for him.

But sometimes her need for him intensified, much like it did today, and she just couldn’t help herself. He would come home practically asleep without much energy to do anything other than lay on his bed. But she just needed him and he looked quite delectable in his tired state, with his dress shirt halfway unbuttoned, his tie barely untied and his suspenders pulled down. Apparently he was too tired to get fully undressed and just stopped trying all together.

Darcy wasn’t one to simply stop trying, especially a simple task such as undressing. She knew that he must have been really tired to not even care. She was removing his clothes for him, knowing he had a pet peeve about his clothes being wrinkled, when he made that low groan in his sleepy state. He had mumbled a quick apology for his immobility and promised to make it up to her and told her he loved her. It was enough to make Lizzie’s restrain fall and practically attacked him with a kiss.

Darcy had thought it was just Lizzie showing her affection for him, albeit a very passionate affection. But when she started to make her kiss downwards to his neck, sucking on a very sensitive part of his skin that made him moan and his groin jerk awake, he suddenly fell conscious of what was going on. Her one hand had started to caress his exposed abdomen, making his stomach flutter, as the other hand unbuttoned his trousers.

‘Lizzie’ he had said in a groan. ‘Lizzie, I love you, but I’m very tired.’

He didn’t just sound tired, he sounded as though he was tortured that he had to refuse her. He felt even more tortured as she sucked even harder on his skin, not even pausing after his protest.

‘Lizzie, love,’ he continued ‘I’m afraid I won’t be a very -’

‘Sshh.’ she interrupted him, her lips moving back up to kiss him soundly on the lips. ‘Let me take care of you.’

He relaxed a little after that, seeing Lizzie’s smile and feeling her kisses again. He didn’t like not being actively present in this activity, but his body was just so tired. The best he could do was shift himself on the bed to give Lizzie more room and put his arms around her as she started to straddle him.

She had already gotten his shirt and tie off, making his upper body accessible for her to leave soft kisses on. At the same time she was working on pulling his pants down. She can already feel his growing bulge and repressed a giggle thinking just how easy she can affect the ever stoic William Darcy. This was a man whom she once thought was cold and heartless can easily come undone with just a smile from her. It was a fact that he had admitted when they had begun dating and it made her feel proud to be the one to do that to him.

Despite feeling dead to the world, his entire body still tingled at what Lizzie was doing. She had moved down so she can get a clear view as she slid down the strap of his boxers to reveal his erect cock. Darcy let out another groan at the release. She then grasped his cock and started to caress it making Darcy’s breathing becoming shallow.

He let out a disgruntled moan, jerking his hips forward to her touch as she continued to caress him. She massaged his cock in just the right way to make him fully erect; going at a fast pace then slowing down as she neared the tip. She knew exactly what to do to make him crazy. She continued to do this, sometimes pausing at the tip and massaging his tip with her thumb which had started to moisten with pre-cum.

It only took a few seconds before Darcy had to plead her to stop, knowing he’ll lose control if she didn’t. Lizzie grinned and stopped, pulling her hand away. Darcy started panting, taking in deep shallow breaths. Despite being dead to the world tired, his body suddenly woke up to the sensation Lizzie was making him feel. She had started to kiss upwards his body, lingering her lips against his skin. Until finally, her face reached his and she kissed him on the lips slowly and sensually. This time, he reciprocated with much fervor, pulling her body closer to his and deepening the kiss.

After a moment, Lizzie pulled apart from him, much to his dismay. She grinned at him as she pulled herself away from him, removing her strap shirt and pajama shorts and underwear. Once she was fully naked, Darcy sat up slightly as she placed her leg over his, straddling him once again. His body leaned forward, meeting her face with a searing kiss as she lowered herself on him, the two of them connecting finally.

The two let out a low moan with a sigh of content at the feeling of being joined together. No matter how many times they come together like this, the feeling is always intense. They stilled for a moment, taking in the feeling of each other as they continued to kiss with such passion.

Lizzie then started to move her hips against his. Despite his body ignited with the feeling of Lizzie all over him, Darcy was still tired. But he managed to move along, slowly, beneath her. The feel of him inside her made her feel so whole that she couldn’t help but cry out as he moved with her. Her face pulled apart from his, then burying it in the crook of his neck kissing the sensitive spot she had been devouring earlier.

The burning need inside her intensified and she couldn’t help but move her hips at an accelerated speed. It was a much faster pace that Darcy couldn’t keep up, but the sensation of her moving against him in such quick motion made him shudder in pleaser. She was riding him like her life depended on it, her mouth biting his neck to keep herself from screaming, her fingers scratching his back, trying to hold on for her life as the sensation built within her.

Having Lizzie take control wasn’t a new thing between them. But with them, making love was an equal effort. Both of them moving at the same pace and speed and always coming together. This was one of the first instances in their relationship where Lizzie took full control, however. Due to the nature of his tired state, he couldn’t keep up with her fast movement.

But the feeling of her moving against him was so sensual and so erotic; he couldn’t help but be submissive to her control.

It didn’t take long for her orgasm to release. He came soon after. Both of their body shook as the aftershock of their orgasm hit them. His body crashed against her afterwards, the exhaustion he had been fighting kicking in.

She chuckled against his limp body and pushed him down softly so his body hit the bed, her body falling with him.

Lizzie’s whole body shook out of the daydream she just had when she heard the loud ringing of the phone in the next room.

She blinked trying to decipher what was going on, looking around the room filled with computers. She then remembered she was in editing bay working on her latest project when the daydream of her escapades with Darcy played in her mind.

She inhaled deeply and let out the breath slowly, reeling her mind to the present. She had to blink out the lust she knew that was darkening her eyes and get her mind out of the bedroom she shared with Darcy and back to work. She couldn’t afford the distraction right now knowing how close they were to the deadline, plus she had her own set of goals to achieve for the day and she needed all the attention to her work so she can cross them off her list.

Her needs were going to have to wait.

\---

When Lizzie arrived at the condo she shared with Darcy, she saw that his car was already parked in his spot. It was almost 11pm at night. After their coffee meet today where his eyes expressed how tired he was, she knew that he was most likely asleep. Or at the very least, so tired that doing anything that required strenuous physical activity would be out of the question, even if she was the one who was taking control.

When she entered their condo, she was ready to just put her stuff away, take off her work clothes and into her boyfriend’s shirt she uses for sleeping and get in bed with him, happy to be in his arms again.

What she didn’t expect was her boyfriend to be awake, clad only in his boxers, standing by the mini bar with a glass of scotch in his hand.

“Good, you’re home. I minute longer and I was going to call with a stern lecture about working too hard.”

“You’re one to talk.” She said, not helping the retort coming out of her mouth. Then shook her head and looked at him with her precious confused expression. “What are you doing up? I thought you’d be asleep by now?”

“I was, but then I woke up because you weren’t home yet.” He said simply. “I’m not so used to not having you beside me when I sleep.”

She smiled at him as her heart melted, her love for him growing even more.

“Why don’t I help you put that away so you can get dressed for bed.” He said, putting down his glass and walking towards her. “I know for a fact you’re as tired as I am –"

Lizzie dropped her things and met him halfway and interrupted his concern for her with a kiss. Darcy immediately responded, putting his arms around her as she pulled his head to deepen their kiss.

She pulled away from him and started kissing down his jaw to his neck.

“I thought you’d be tired.” He panted.

“Nope.” She mumbled against his skin.

“But this afternoon you were –“

“William, sshh.” She said. “Sleep later. Need you now.”

Then she started sucking on that sensitive part on his neck that just made him come undone.


End file.
